A New Kind of War
by SMFA
Summary: Merlin, Arthur and Uther find themselves in London in May 1944 on the Eve of the Normandy invasion. When it is learned the Nazis are holding the Great Dragon for their own nefarious purposes. Alongside Charlie Company 2nd Rangers, they must fight their way through the war to find him to be able to be sent home. A number of surprises are in store in the near future so keep watch!


A New Kind of War

Part One

Voices it was, strange voices and sounds, sounds like distant thunder with other things, things he couldn't figure out what they were. The hum of things flying overhead, things moving past, what was going on he had no clue nor did he understand it. He knew he was in a building judging by the echo of each voice, what they were saying sounded like gibberish to him. Then he heard a familiar voice say to someone, "He's awake!" he rubbed his forehead and moved his hand back to find his hair feeling a lot shorter. He opened his eyes to see his manservant standing over him wearing strange clothing, an olive green M nineteen forty-three field jacket, a white-ish shirt underneath, a pair of olive green trousers brown boots and a cap of the same color on his head. On his sleeves were private first Class insignia patches and a patch that said " 2nd Ranger Bttn" on his shoulder. "Merlin you idiot, where are we, what are you wearing and what happened to my hair?" he asked slightly dazed, "You want the long version or the short verson?" Merlin repled.

"Give me the short version, I have a headache."

"Short version, we were attacked by Cenred's bandits, you and Uther were knocked out, I blinked and the next moment we were in the center of this city, some soldiers picked us up and brought you to this hospital."

"What about my father? Is he awake?"

"Yes and angry as ever, he originally thought some sort of sorcery is involved with everything in this time."

"This time?" Arthur asked even more confused,

"Yes," Merlin replied; "I was told by one of the nurses that we are in May of the year nineteen forty-four, and as I understand a large part of the entire world is engaged in a great war. The whole of Britain is united under one flag, and allied with the French, Russians, Chinese, the Polish and some country called America. They are fighting against the Germans who have overrun most of mainland Europe, there is still heavy fighting on the Italian peninsula, as is the case on a number of islands in an ocean on the other side of the world against a people known as the Japanese."

"Who's winning?"

"On most fronts, the war's going well for the Allies, however mainland Europe's another story, deadlocked until the Allied command can find a way in."

"Why are you wearing that strange outfit?"

"Once Uther calmed down and realized what was going on, he pulled some strings and got you posted in what they say is the best infantry unit in the Allied Armies as a sergeant, a kind of non-commissioned officer and I couldn't let you go on to fight the war without me to look after you and make sure we get back to where we belong in one piece."

Merlin paused for a second, then said, "Your father asked that when you awoke, you would be taken to be familiarized with the weapons this army uses and so you can pick a primary and side arm to carry through to the end of this journey." Arthur turned and sat on the edge of his cot and looked down at his own uniform, "Now that I'm awake, let's get going on the way out to wherever these weapons are." He said standing up before the two exited the building.

Less than an hour passed before the two rode up to a practice range in a Jeep driven by a private. It had two areas set up, one for twenty-five yards for pistols, shotguns and submachine guns, the other at one hundred yards for rifles and carbines. Uther was standing between two tables that had an array of weapons set upon them, on the other side of the tables was an officer who was in charge of the company Arthur and Merlin were attached to. One had a Thompson M One A One, an M one Garand, an M one carbine a Winchester model eighteen ninety-two lever-action rifle and a Winchester model eighteen ninety-seven twelve gauge shotgun. The other had a set of pistols and revolvers laid out on it, a Colt forty-five M nineteen eleven semi automatic, a Colt M nineteen seventeen revolver, a Smith and Wesson thirty-eight caliber service revolver, a Webley and an Enfield Mk I revolver. Uther himself was attempting to blend in with a dark grey suit and tie and a fedora. "Arthur," Uther began; "allow me to introduce you to Captain John H. Miller, and Sergeant Mike Horvath of Charlie Company, of the Second Ranger Battalion. They will familiarize you with these weapons so you may choose the ones you may wish to carry through the war to victory. He has already demonstrated them for me, but I will let him show you how to work them." Uther stepped aside as Captain Miller stepped between the two tables, "Alright Arthur Pendragon, as your daddy told you; I am Captain John H. Miller, your commanding officer for the time being. The first weapon you choose will be the primary arm you carry on the road to Berlin to put a few rounds in Hitler's ass. On this table to my right are two rifles, a carbine, a shotgun and my personal favorite, the Thompson M-one A-one, I've personally carried one throughout the North African and Sicilian Campaigns, and it has served me well in both. Approach the bench and we'll get started." At that Arthur looked at Merlin and stepped up to the table. "Apart from the obvious physical differences," he asked; "what are the advantages and disadvantages of each of them?" Sergeant Horvath placed his hand on the M-one rifle, "The first rifle," he said; "is the M-one Garand, holds eight rounds, semi-automatic which means it will fire as fast as you can pull the trigger, and has a range of over four hundred yards. The second, smaller one is the M-one carbine, has a fifteen round mag, and has a range of one hundred yards. The third rifle is an American classic, the Winchester model eighteen ninety-two lever-action, holds fifteen rounds and has the same distance. The fourth weapon is the Eighteen ninety-seven pump shotgun, it's mainly a close combat weapon and holds five rounds. The Thompson, also a short range weapon, is good for throwing out a lot of lead really fast and keepin' the enemy's head down and has a thirty round magazine." Arthur picked up the M-one, and Sergeant Horvath handed him a clip and showed him how to load it properly. He went down the line and fired each of the weapons until he got to the Thompson which he liked the feel of. Then, he tried out each of the handguns until he got to the M-nineteen eleven which again he liked the feel of. When he had his Thompson and pistol stowed in the Jeep, he turned to Captain Miller, "Thank you for the weapons instruction Captain, it was most useful." He said standing by the Jeep; "When do we go out to face the foe?" "Don't really know Sergeant Pendragon," Said Captain Miller; "the only people who do know are in the Allied high command. The only thing we can do is train and prepare until Ike gives the order, whenever that will be." With that the two exchanged salutes, Arthur got in the Jeep and Merlin left leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

Once the two had returned to their camp, Arthur stopped to talk to some of the men he would be leading into battle, while Merlin went into a Pyramid tent that had enough cots for six soldiers. As he entered the tent, one of the soldiers inside motioned towards his cot, "Hey Merl, ya' got a letter in for ya'." he said holding out an envelope "Thanks Reiben." Merlin replied taking the envelope and opening it. "_Young Warlock, I am being held against my will in a facility somewhere in Northern France. The Nazis captured me a few months ago and are planning to transport me to somewhere in Bavaria in July. When you come with the Allies I urge you to set me free and I will return you, Prince Arthur and Uther to your own time. Kilgharrah." _ Merlin's heart started racing as the realization that the Great Dragon, his friend and mentor was locked away somewhere by people who wanted to use him for who – knows what. With that he folded the letter and put it into his right breast pocket and exited the tent.Outside Merlin walked over to a group of men, Privates Daniel Jackson, Stanley Mellish, Adrian Caparzo and Technician Fourth Grade Irwin Wade. "Look who's back from the hospital." Mellish said with a slight grin, "How's Sergeant Pendragon recoverin'?" Jackson asked with a cigarette hanging from between his lips. Merlin gave a slight smirk, "He's wide awake and has his weapons picked out." he replied putting his cap on, "Good ta hear Merl, what he choose?" asked Caparzo to which Merlin replied, "He chose the Thompson and the M Nineteen eleven." "Nice!" Mellish said impressed. After a moment, they take notice of a group of seven men in what looked like dark green early Napoleonic era uniforms with flintlock rifles. A man who looked like he was an officer approached the group, "Can we help you?" Jackson asked the man, "I hope so," the man replied; "I'm Leftenant Richard Shape, Ninety-sixth Rifles, these others are the Chosen Men, Sergeant Patrick Harper, Daniel Hagman, Rifleman Harris, Rifleman Perkins and Rifleman Cooper. We were on patrol following the Battle of Talavera when we encountered a strange fog, and the next thing we know, we find ourselves here in your camp more than a century out of our own time." "I know how you feel Mister Sharpe," Merlin said hooking his thumbs on his belt; "me and Sergeant Pendragon are more than a millennium out of place!" Sharpe let the information sink in before he asked, "What unit you part of?" "We are in Charlie Company, Second US Army Ranger Battalion," Mellish replied; "I'm Private Stan Mellish, this is Adrian Caparzo, our resident sniper, Daniel Jackson, medic Irwin Wade and newbie Merlin. Our new sergeant, Arthur Pendragon is somewhere around here adjusting to life in our unit." After a few seconds, Sharpe slung his rifle over his shoulder, ""Where might I find your commanding officer? While we're here, it couldn't hurt to fall in with your company." He asked, "You'd be lookin' for Cap'in John H. Miller, he could probably find a place, uniforms and weapons for you and your men." Jackson said before gesturing to Merlin; "Merlin can take you to him, if he's back from the practice range yet." Sharpe nodded before turning to his men, "Chosen Men, fall out! Rest in the area." He said before he left, Merlin leading the way.


End file.
